


In the Forest

by merry_magpie



Series: Missing Scenes From a Banishment [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character of Color, Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of 4.11, <i>The Hunter's Heart</i>. Merlin tries to help Gwen one more time</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Forest

"I'll go back to Camelot. I'll let Arthur know." He promised though he feared leaving Gwen like this, still recovering from the arrow wound.

"He'll believe you. He must." She said with desperate confidence.

"He'd believe you more." Her mouth was a firm line. No matter how he begged she would not return but he refused to give up on her. "Please let me help you. Go to Ealdor, my Mother will take you in."

"I don't deserve this kindness." She said even as she could see her resolve disappear. 

He put his hands on her shoulders scared she would shake apart with worry and fear. "You must, my Mother would love the company." Still, she was reluctant. "My Mother could use the help too. She's been alone since I left." It was the right thing to say - Gwen was listening now. "You don't have to say why you're there."

She nodded and he hugged her once again, happy that at least she'd have a safe place to live now.


End file.
